


The Prince and the Wolf

by Rocket_Science



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Science/pseuds/Rocket_Science
Summary: This is from my Wattpad page (https://www.wattpad.com/user/Girlw1ththeSFhat). It's just a Princess and the Frog BassRock rip. The wolf is just pretty much Treble. Good luck with this monstrosity.





	1. Chivalry At It's Weirdest

One day in a small kingdom, a young prince by the name of Rock Light went to the forest to play with his favorite cobalt kickball. He played normally, but soon he got out of hand. He kicked his ball so hard that it flew into the dark forest. He was just about to run after it, until he remembered his father's words. "Do **_not_** go into the forest, young man. There are prickly thorns and viscous animals in there, and I absolutely do not want anything to happen to you." Rock then began to weep, crying things along the lines of,"Oh, woe is me! Now I shall never play ever again!"  
  
  


Suddenly, a low male voice cooed at him. "Hush hush, young prince. Cry not, for I shall rescue your precious cobalt ball." A purple and white wolf stepped out from the shadows, a faint smile on it's face. Rock was shocked, for he never knew wolves could speak. "W-Wha? How is this possible?! Wolves cannot talk!" The wolf snickered, and sat in front of Rock. "Why, but we can! Now, I will return your play-toy, but **_only_** on one condition." Rock clasped his hands in front of him and nodded,"Oh, yes, yes! Anything, anything!" The wolf smiled,"All I ask for in return is for you to allow me to eat off of your golden plate and sleep on your fine feather pillows." Rock nodded faster,"Oh, yes of course! Thank you so very much!" 

With that, the wolf ran off into the deep forest, returning not long after with the prince's ball. He plopped it in front of the prince, who picked it up immediately. Then, Rock kicked it towards his home, and chased after it, forgetting all about the wolf. "W-Wait!" The wolf barked loudly, but Rock was too far away to hear. The wolf sighed sadly as he walked back to his den.


	2. But He Never Left

 

The morning after, Rock had been awoken by a scratching noise on the front door. His father too had heard, which caused Rock to ask if they were expecting company. "Not that I know of. You're the only one who can find out, though." And with that, King Light walked back to his chambers. Rock opened the big castle doors, gasping at the visitor.  


It was the same exact wolf that had rescued Rock's ball. "Never fear, for true love is here!" The wolf barked at Rock, who had forgotten all about his promise. The wolf let himself in, making Rock panic. "Uhmm... Could you stay right here for a moment?" The wolf nodded and sat,"But of course, my love." Rock ran to his now asleep father's chamber and shook him awake. "Father, father! Yesterday, I kicked my ball into a forest and a wolf rescued it! I promised him that I could let him stay here for a bit, but I forgot, and now he's here!" King Light chuckled at the panic in his young son's voice. King Light reassured Rock in a calming tone,"Well, then take to your word! I don't see why we can't have a nice pet in the castle!"  
  


Rock then made his way back down to the unwanted wolf. "Aha! There you are, dearest! I was worried you had ran away!" Rock wasn't sure how to feel about a wild wolf claiming that he was his true love. "Oh um... No, no. I would never do that..."  
  
  


Soon, dusk had come and the meal was served. "I hope you wouldn't mind if you would so kindly allow me to sit on your lap while we feast, darling." The wolf looked up at Rock with big puppy eyes, begging the prince. "Oh, well... I don't see why not..." The wolf leaped up to Rock's lap and ate messily, leaving nothing for the prince. Rock sighed sorrowfully as the wolf left to sleep on Rock's fine pillows.  
  


This continued day after day, the wolf returning every morning. He never seemed to forget, making Rock's life miserable.


	3. You Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaay~!

 

 

 

 

 

The day was normal. The wolf came in the morning and spent the whole day with Rock. 'Another typical day...' thought Rock. He was wrong. Very wrong. When dinner was had and it was time for the wolf to rest, he stayed awake. "Oh my dearest prince Rock, I have but _one_ more favor to ask of you..." The wolf sat alongside the nightgown-wearing boy, his tone serious. Rock sighed, "And what may that be?" The wolf put a single paw on Rock's leg, and leaned in. "A kiss."  
  


Rock gasped. "W-What?!" The wolf stared deep into his cerulean eyes. "A true love's kiss is what I desire- no - what I _need_." Rock was speechless, he looked around in confusion as the wolf talked to him once more. "Please Rock... You will receive a _great_ reward if you help me." Rock blushed and leaned in, placing a kiss on the wolf's muzzled mouth. Rock pulled away in a flash, and saw that nothing changed. "Time, my love, you must give me time;" said the wolf. Then, the mysterious wolf lie down on the soft pillows, Rock doing the same. 'What does he mean by give him time?' Rock drifted to sleep in his clueless thoughts, unaware of what was happening during the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rock was awoken by the sounds of birds chirping and the dawn's sunlight creeping through his window. He rose and stretched, and rubbed his eyes, completely oblivious. "Well, good morrow, my sweet prince." Rock stared at the wall with a confused look. It was the wolf's voice but... _Gruffer_... "Huh...?" Rock turned to his side, gasping in awe at who lay beside him.  
  
  
  


A great, handsome prince dressed in fine black and purple clothes lay on his soft bed next to him. He looked... Odd. His hair was as black as his clothing, his hair slicked back as far as it could-but there were bright purple streaks running down the corners of his crimson eyes. "W-Who are you?!?" The prince chuckled and sat up, grabbing Rock's hands. " _I_... Am prince Bass Wily, but you may know me as 'the Wolf'." Rock was flabbergasted. There was no way on earth that _this_ handsome prince could be that strange wolf! "That's impossible!" Bass chuckled once more and cupped Rock's cheek. "I'm afraid not. You see, when I was merely a young boy, I was cursed by a witch for my selfish ways. The only way to lift this curse was with a true love's kiss, something she knew no one could give such a heartless creature like me. Alas, you have proven her gravely wrong, and I can do nothing but thank you." Bass then pulled Rock into a deep hug, Rock hesitating none to return it. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ like the wolf a bit. 

After what had seemed like hours, Bass pulled away and began to stroke Rock's cheek. "I love you, Rock. And the only way I can love you forever is to marry you. So..." Bass then slid off of the bed and got on one knee, pulling out a sapphire encrusted ring from a pant pocket. "Rock Light," he began,"Will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?" A few tears escaped Rock's eyes as he nodded furiously and reached his right hand down. "Oh, yes, of _course_ I will, Bass!" Bass slid the beautiful ring onto Rock's finger and kissed his hand before Rock helped him up.   
  
  
  
  
  


And so, the two married in Bass' home kingdom, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
